For the Birds
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Nick shares a hobby of his with Jennifer.


**For the Birds**

In a miraculous coincidence, Jen and Nick both had a day off scheduled on the same day. It was rare for any detective to get a day off, let alone two Homicide detectives. But the moment Nick saw the schedule and realized the gift they'd been given, he immediately started planning.

It was a beautiful spring day. They slept in late, lazing around in bed together, enjoying each other's presence without the stress of work for one shining moment.

"So I take it we're just going to lie here all day?" Jen asked, rolling over in his arms.

"Is that a complaint?" he teased.

"Of course not. But you did tell me you made plans, so I was just wondering if there's more than this. I like to know what to expect, when possible," she replied.

Nick kissed her temple and told her, "There's a place out in the woods that I like. I want to take you there."

Her eyebrows jumped halfway up her forehead. "You want to take me out to the woods?"

"For a picnic. You can bring your gun if you'd feel more comfortable," he said, rolling his eyes.

She laughed, "No, a picnic in the woods sounds lovely. I just didn't peg you for an outdoorsman. But I guess there's a lot I don't know about you."

"I guess so." He smiled and kissed her gently. The kiss soon deepened, and Nick rolled them over so he was poised on top of her. They didn't need to leave for the picnic until later. May as well use their precious time to its full potential.

Later that afternoon, they packed up Nick's car with the basket he'd already prepared. Jen had asked when he had the time to do that without her knowing.

"You may recall that I was slightly delayed joining you in the shower last night. It was because I couldn't find the mustard for the sandwiches," he explained.

Jen grinned, imagining how annoyed he must have been, searching the refrigerator for mustard when he knew she was naked and waiting for him.

They finally arrived at the secluded clearing in the woods that Nick knew so well. He revealed to her that his family used to go there when he was a boy, and he had fond memories of it. He would come back whenever work got too overwhelming and he needed to clear his head. He'd never brought anyone there with him before.

Jen watched him as he explained this place's significance, and she couldn't help but smile. Nick didn't share much of himself with anyone; so much of their understanding of each other was unspoken and felt, rather than consciously known. Jen knew this was an important moment for him, and she felt very lucky to share it.

They laid out a blanket beside a towering tree and unpacked their lunch. Nick had packed sandwiches and snacks and a bottle of very cheap wine. A joke from their early days that he never let her forget, when a younger Jennifer Mapplethorpe was happier with a beer or whiskey than a bottle of wine and had always chosen the cheapest thing she could find, insisting she didn't know the difference. Nick had educated her in that regard over the years, but he fondly kept the cheap stuff around as a reminder.

They finished eating and sat together as they continued drinking the wine. As they often did, they sat together quietly. Jen took in the scenery around them, imagining what Nick Buchanan had seen and done here as a child.

Nick heard the call of a bird somewhere and immediately reached into the picnic basket to retrieve a set of binoculars. He put his wine down and began intently looking for the source of the chirping.

"What are you doing?" Jen asked, confused.

"Birdwatching."

She paused, still very confused. "I'm sorry?"

"I always look at the birds when I'm here."

"You're a birdwatcher?" It took everything in her not to burst out laughing.

"Yes," he replied defensively. "It's a nice hobby." Nick hadn't moved the binoculars away from his eyes.

"Is it?"

"Yes. Because it's quiet," he said pointedly.

Jen did begin to laugh, but tried to stay quiet for him. She watched him for a moment, fascinated. "Alright, if you're going to be watching birds, I'm going to drink your wine." She leaned over and took his glass for herself.

"If you get drunk, I may take advantage of you in the woods," he countered.

"I was rather sure that was your plan all along. But you go right ahead with your birds. Perhaps I'll get naked and lie here drinking and you can watch me if none of your feathered friends make an appearance," she flirted.

That caught his attention. He lowered the binoculars and lunged at her with a growl. Jennifer laughed as he began kissing her neck.

The birds were soon forgotten.


End file.
